bioniclefandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kanohi
Helryx til Toa Mata'erne, Swamp of Secrets|center}} I må ikke fjerne jeres masker, medmindre I udskifter en med en anden. Uden dem bliver jeres styrke halveret. e |bruger=Matoran/ /Turaga Makuta Kestora Andre |lokation=Det Matoranske Univers Den Røde Stjerne Spherus Magna |funktion=Give kræfter til deres bærere |status=I brug |pron=kah-NOE-hee }} Kanohi er masker, der giver kræfter til deres bærere, og er båret af mange af beboerne i Det Matoranske Univers. De første masker blev skabt af de Store Væsener til Matoranerne. Bagefter lærte Mata Nui Matoranerne hvordan man laver masker på egen hånd. På Metru Nui blev masker fremstillet af Kanoka. Egenskaber Kanohi er magnetisk fastgjort til deres bærere. Kanohi af visse niveauer indeholder en kraft, som bæreren kan få adgang til, hvilket sker gennem fokus og koncentration. Hvis disse kraftladede Kanohi revner eller går i stykker, fungerer de ikke korrekt eller slet ikke. Maskerne kommer i en række forskellige former, afledt af behovet for at skelne den kraft, en maske besidder. Mens masker kan smedes i en hvilken som helst anden form, bliver de det ikke for at opretholde en sammenhæng i identificeringen af den kraft, den måtte have. Når Kanohi først bliver lavet, antager de en grålig farve, som de beholder, indtil de bæres. På det tidspunkt antager masken en farve med hensyn til bæreren. Når en Matoraner, en Toa eller en Turaga får fjernet deres Kanohi, lider de svaghed - Toa føler sig svag og svimmel, Turaga lider ekstrem svaghed, og Matoranere bortfalder i en komalignende tilstand, hvis masken ikke udskiftes inden for en længere periode. Nogle væsener er i stand til at bære Kanohi, men lider ikke, hvis de ikke gør det. Kanohi har en tendens til at beholde et aftryk af deres ejers bevidsthed og identitet i sig selv i en kort periode efter at være fjernet, så enhver maske kan indgydes med enorme mængder livskraft til genoplivning af den afdøde maskebærer. Aftrykket vil dog forsvinde efter en længere periode. Der findes forskellige typer af Kanohi, de er primært grupperet i fire grundlæggende kategorier, selv om undtagelser dukker op ved særlige omstændigheder. Typer Der findes fire kendte kraftniveauer for en Kanohi: Kraftesløs, Ædel, Stor og Legendarisk. Kraftesløse Den mest almindelige type maske er de kraftesløse masker, som bæres af Matoranere. Processen hvor med masken laves gør, at energien lækker, hvorfor maskerne ikke har nogen kræfter. Men de er dog nødvendigt for Matoranere kan leve og fungere ordentligt. Selv om Matoranere kan mærke kraften i en Stor eller Ædel maske, mangler de den mentale disciplin, der er nødvendig for at kunne få adgang til deres kræfter. Matoranere kan tilpasse deres masker og lave modificeringer som f.eks. tilføjelse af kikkert. Matoraner-masker kan blive til Store masker, når de kommer i kontakt med Toa-Energi, og forvandle sig igen til Ædle masker, når denne Toa-Energi er brugt op. Dette sker, når en Toa forvandles fra en Matoraner, og igen når en Toa bliver til en Turaga efter at have ofret deres Toa-Energi og fuldført deres skæbne. På Metru Nui og Mata Nui findes der også kraftesløse "Kobber"-masker, som bruges som dekorative trofæer tildelt vinderne af sportsbegivenheder. Ædle Masker Turaga'er bærer Ædle masker, som er indgydt med en lille mængde kraft, som de kan få adgang til. Disse masker forvandles fra Store masker, når en Toa bliver til en Turaga. Toa'er kan dog også få adgang til kraften i Ædle Masker. Store Masker Toa'er og andre væsener bærer Store masker, som giver en stærkere maskekraft og kan kun bruges af væsener på deres kraftniveau. De fleste kraftladede masker er af den Store type, og kommer i et utal af egenskaber. Gyldne Kanohi Artakha skabte seks masker kaldet Gyldne Kanohi, som havde kræfter fra maskerne båret af Toa Mata'erne: Skjold, Røntgensyn, Hurtighed, Vandånding, Styrke og Svævning. De eksisterede kun i kort tid efter at alle seks Kanohi var blevet samlet af deres respektive Toa. De blev opbevaret inde i Kini-Nui, og når de seks Kanohi blev angrabt på Suva'en, aktiverede de frigivelsen af en Gylden Kanohi. De Gyldne Kanohi blev længere forvandlet til Kanohi Nuva, da de blev dækket af Energized Protodermis. Organiske Kanohi Seks Kanohi blev gjort organiske og sansende af lynet fra Den Røde Stjerne, som skabte Toa Inika'erne. De mistede disse træk, da de blev omdannet til Toa Mahri'ernes masker. Fusionerede Kanohi Ligesom mange væsener fra Det Matoranske Univers, er Kanohi i stand til at fusionere, nogle gange med hinanden, men også direkte med brugeren. Kanohi som fusioneres naturligt med hinanden (såsom Kanohi båret af Toa Kaita'erne) har vist sig at have nye kræfter eller egenskaber. Muterede Kanohi I tilfælde, hvor masken ændres ved en eller anden form for mutation (ofte fusioneres de direkte fast til brugeren, som med Toa Hordika'erne og Nidhiki), taber brugeren almindeligvis adgangen til maskekræfterne. Dog beholdte Karzahnis Olisi sine kræfter efter han var blevet muteret af Afgrundsmutagenet. Inficerede Kanohi Makuta-artens mørke essens, de sansende Kraata-orme, er i stand til at fordærve og inficiere Kanohi, så bæreren omvendes til at tjene Makuta'ens vilje. Legendariske Maskser Der findes nogle ekstraordinære Kanohi, der besidder kræfter langt ud over en almindelig maske, disse er kendt under betegnelsen Legendariske masker. Kun træ er kendt: Kanohi Vahi eller Tidens Maske, Kanohi Ignika eller Livets Maske, og . Disse masker kan ikke bæres af almindelige brugere, og det kræver ofte særlige omstændigheder for at få adgang til deres kraft. Der er nogle ekstraordinære Kanohi, der besidder magter langt ud over en normal maske; disse er kendt som legendariske masker. Kun tre er kendt: Kanohi Vahi, Timens Maske; Kanohi Ignika, livets maske og skabelsens maske. Disse masker kan ikke bæres af almindelige brugere, og kræver ofte særlige omstændigheder for at få adgang til deres magt. Maskemageri På Metru Nui blev Kanohi-masker fremstillet af e i Ta-Metru. Typen af Kanoka og dens kraftniveau bestemte, hvilken slags maske det ville blive til, og skaberne kunne også kombinere Kanoka for at skabe forskellige masker. Niveau 1-6 Kanoka bliver formet til Matoraner-masker, Niveau 7 bliver lavet til Ædle masker, og Niveau 8 bliver til Store. Årsagen til disse sondringer er, at kraften lækker fra Kanoka'en under fremstillingen af Kanohi, således at det kun er masker af højere niveau af Kanoka, som har kræfter. For at smede en Kanohi-maske ville Kanoka'en blive nedsmeltet og omsmeltet eller skåret ud i den ønskede form. Maskerne skulle være uden fejl, ellers ville deres kræfter (hvis det færdige produkt skulle have en) lække fra masken. Fejlagtige masker blev smeltet om for at fremstille rå Protodermis. Masker ville blive malet med en farve efter at være blevet fremstiller for at differentiere effektniveauet. Matoraneres masker ville få tilføjet sølvmaling til den øverste halvdel, Ædle masker sort maling, og Store masker ville beholde deres fulde farve. På Mata Nui forsvandt denne farve med tiden gennem soleksponering og manglende vedligeholdelse. Visse anordninger kunne tilføjes til Kanohi efter masken var fremstillet, såsom det teleskopiske okular, der normalt tilføjes til Akaku, såvel som under maskens fremstilling. Disse tilføjelser kan også senere fjernes uden at masken tager skade. Der er andre måder at lave Kanohi på, da Kanohi går forud for maskemagere. Maskemageri på Metru Nui stoppede midlertidigt, mens den blev forladt, og genoptaget for en kort stund, da den igen blev genbefolket, og standset endeligt, da hele Det Matoranske Univers evakuederes. Andre steder hvor masker blev fremstilledes inkluderer øerne Artakha og Karzahni. Det er muligt at fremstille masker fra renset Protodermis og springe Kanoka-stadiet over. Brugere *Makuta'ere * Matoranere - Kan ikke bruge Kanohi-kræfter, men kræver Kanohi for at fungere. Matoranere uden Kanohi går i en komatøs tilstand. ** 'ere - Kan bruge Store og Ædle Kanohi. Uden Kanohi bliver Toa'ere stærkt svækket. ** Turaga'ere - Kan bruge Ædle Kanohi. Uden Kanohi bliver Turaga'ere stærkt svækket. *Kestora - Kan ikke bruge Kanohi-kræfter, men bærer dem alligevel. *Vortixx *Axonns art *Botars art *Brutakas art *Carapars artBZPower: Farshtey Feed, 3 October 2008 *Ehleks art *Hydraxons artBZPower: Farshtey Feed, 19 September 2008 *Kalmahs art *Lariskas art *Mantaxs art *Pridaks art *Sidoraks art *Takadoxs art *Tobduks art *Trinumas art * Unikke væsener ** Artakha ** Karzahni **Vezon - Selvom normal Skakdi ikke har det mentale fokus, der er nødvendigt for at bruge Kanohi, har Vezon denne kraft på grund af sin unikke natur.Chat with Greg Farshtey, 29 August 2014 Kendte Kanohi Store Kanohi Store Kanohi er de mest kraftfulde normale masker. De er lavet af niveau 8-Kanoka. De giver en række forskellige kræfter til brugeren, herunder skjold, telepati, list, telekinese eller svævning. De kan være i en hvilken som helst form eller facon, men gennem hele Det Matoranske Univers har maskemagerne indført bestemte former til bestemte kræfter for at undgå forvirring, hvis en Toa har et stærkt behov for en maske. Mens Toa'ere er de mest kendte væsener der bruger masker, er mange andre arter også kendt for at kunne bruge maskekræfter. Nedenfor er en liste over kendte Store Kraftmasker: Kanohi Nuva Mere kraftfulde end normale Store masker, blev de skabt, da Toa Mata'erne blev dækket af Energized Protodermis og blev omdannet til Toa Nuva'erne. Når en maske nedsænkes i Energized Protodermis, bliver den til en Kanohi Nuva, hvis det er dens skæbne at blive det. De eneste Kanohi Nuva, der eksisterer, er Toa Nuva'ernes. Der er otte typer Kanohi Nuva. En Kanohi Nuva har forskelle fra den almindelige udgave, såsom: brugeren kan give hans/hendes kraft til dem, der omgiver ham/hende, og deres kræfter er stærkere og kan vare længere. Ædle Kanohi Ædle Kanohi er lavet fra en niveau 7-Kanoka og besidder svækkede udgaver af kræfterne fra de Store udgaver af maskerne. De bliver også dannet, når en Toa bliver til en Turaga, hvor en Kanohi vil forvandles til en Ædel Kanohi. Der kan være Ædle udgaver af enhver maske, undtagen Legendariske masker og fusionerede Kanohi båret af Toa Kaita'ere. Legendariske Kanohi Disse Kanohi er langt mere kraftfulde og vanskelige at kontrollere end andre masker. Hvis de blev ødelagt, ville de frigøre deres kræfter, hvilket ville have resulteret i nedbrydningen af en fundamental kraft i Det Matoranske Univers. Hver indeholder en fundamental del af Det Matoranske Univers: Liv, Tid og Skabelse. Legendariske Kanohi kan, i modsætning til Store Kanohi, ikke eksistere ved lavere kraftniveaueruer. Diverse Kanohi Disse Kanohi passer ikke ind i andre kategorier: Sæt-Oplysninger Kanohi have been featured in several BIONICLE sets from 2001 to 2010, including all Matoran, Toa, Turaga, and Makuta sets as well as sets of other species. They have also been released in several BIONICLE promotions. In 2001 a "Kanohi" pack was released, containing two Kanohi. These could be any of the Great Kanohi worn by the Toa Mata in any of the colors they wore or any of the Noble Kanohi worn by the Turaga of their villages in any of the colors they wore. A hand-painted Infected Kanohi Hau could also appear as one of the masks, although rarely. A Toa Mata head and eyestalk and an axle piece also appeared in this set so one could display one of these masks on the lid of a Toa Mata canister to simulate a Suva. In Germany, Nestlé cereal packs included a single Kanohi, potentially even a Copper Kanohi for lucky buyers, as a limited-time promotion. The pack also featured a cut-out BIONICLE Kanohi Memory activity on the back and a little prospect with information on each Kanohi as well as information concerning the Toa Mata, the Rahi, BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui, and the Copper Huna itself, although not corresponding to canon. In 2001, a chrome silver colored Kanohi Rua with the shape of a Hau was also released in the Power Pack in a limited number. A Krana pack was released in early 2002. Alongside the set's three Krana it contained two Gold Kanohi or Silver Kanohi that the Toa Mata wore. Later, in 2003, a Krana-Kal pack was released. This pack, like its predecessor, contained three metallic-colored Krana-Kal and two random Kanohi Nuva which, alongside the normal coloring of the Nuva masks, featured rare silver Kanohi Nuva to represent the Toa Nuva's masks when their powers were stolen by the Bohrok-Kal. Referencer Se også * Kanohi/Andre Kanohi - Forskellige Kanohi Forskellige Kanohi, der aldrig blev udgivet i sæt. * Kraftmasker - Masker indgydet af elementerne i Generation 2s historie. * Galleri:Kanohi Eksterne link * Arkiveret Kopi af 2002s "Kanohi Guide" fra BIONICLE.com de:Kanohi fr:Kanohi